Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai
is the 25th anniversary movie of the ''Super Sentai franchise. It is the first vs. movie, followed by Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, in which the current team do not team up with the previous team, rather a veteran team composed of Rangers from various Sentai. Synopsis The Gaorangers start off by fighting the Demon Tribe Org until a great monster named Rakushasa has awaken from his hibernation. He is nothing like what the Gaorangers have ever fought before, as he's stronger and deadly than the other monsters they have fought before. Upon retreating the Gaorangers seem to have lost hope when they encountered a mysterious monk who tells them about the Sentai Rangers that have fought before they became Sentai Rangers. They were baffled about there being other rangers besides them. Right until their G-Phones started to move on their own each of their G-Phones lead them to the whereabouts of an different ex-sentai ranger of a different team. Each of these rangers teach them what it takes to be a Sentai Ranger. Will these ex-rangers be able to help the Gaorangers defeat Rakushasa? And who is the mysterious monk who knows all about the Sentai Rangers of the past? Plot When the Gaorangers engage in another battle with the Org Dukes Yabaiba and Tsue-Tsue, the two manage to summon the Lost Highness Rakushaasa, an Org Duke who can siphon the fighting spirit out of his opponents. Rakushaasa lends his power to Yabaiba and Tsue-Tsue, enabling them to defeat the Gaorangers. He then attacks and drains Gao Yellow (Gaku Washio), Gao Blue (Kai Samezu) and Gao Black (Sotaro Ushigome) of their battle spirits, leaving them in a state of near panic. Gao Red (Kakeru Shishi) quickly orders Gao White (Sae Taiga) to escort the other Gaorangers to safety as he continues to battle Rakushaasa alone. Rakushaasa subjects Gao Red to several illusion-based battles with previously vanquished Org Dukes, attempting to drive him to despair. Meanwhile, the shaken Gaorangers are suddenly confronted by a wandering monk, who tells them of the existence of Super Sentai, teams of multi-colored warriors of whom the Gaorangers are the latest version. Each of the Gaorangers' G-Phones then scurries off, causing the Gaorangers to chase them. The scurrying G-Phones lead each Gaoranger to a member of a previous Super Sentai team. Gaku is led to Yuusuke Amamiya, Red Falcon of Choujuu Sentai Liveman, who gives him a training lesson in swordsmanship and explains the Super Sentai's expertise with weaponry. Kai encounters Daimon Tatsumi, Go Yellow of Kyuukyuu Sentai GoGoFive, who explains how each Sentai team develops fighting techniques. Sotaro is led to Gouki, Ginga Blue of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, who teaches Gao Black about the Sentai use of physical strength. Sai meets Miku Imamura, Mega Pink of Denji Sentai Megaranger, who explains the strengths and abilities of female Super Sentai members. The two women are then surprised by Yabaiba and Tsue-Tsue, but the two Org Dukes are then challenged by the wandering monk, who reveals himself to be Banba Soukichi, Big One of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Banba and Miku help Sai rescue an exhausted Kakeru from Rakushaasa's clutches, and the heroes are quickly joined by the rejuvenated Gaorangers and their Super Sentai teachers. As the former Super Sentai (led by Banba) engage and destroy Rakushaasa's hastily summoned force of Org Dukes, the Gaorangers battle and defeat Yabaiba, Tsue-Tsue and Rakushaasa. Rakushaasa then summons more power, growing to giant size and attacking the city. He easily defeats the Gaorangers' Gao Muscle, but is driven back by an onslaught unleashed from an array of transforming mecha and special vehicles from Super Sentai history. The Gaorangers then summon Gao King, which is then imbued with energy from past Super Sentai combined mecha forms. Gao King then unleashes a powerful blast that annihilates Rakushaasa's giant form. But Rakushaasa is not destroyed; he rejuvenates himself by draining power from a fleeing Yabaiba and Tsue-Tsue and attacks the Super Sentai. The former Sentai explain that the Gaorangers need to summon Super Sentai Tamashii, the pure fighting spirit that imbues all of the teams. To help inspire them, Red Falcon summons 23 other Red Warriors from all the previous Super Sentai teams, from Akarenger of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger to Time Red of Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Their presence inspires the Gaorangers to summon Super Sentai Damashi from within themselves, which Kakeru uses to finally disintegrate Rakushaasa. With Rakushaasa's defeat, all the former Super Sentai vanish. Returning to their home base, the Gaorangers find their mentor Tetomu in a faint; she vaguely remembers seeing Rakushaasa's appearing but quickly dismisses it as a bad dream. It's left to Gaoranger's narrator to assure the team (and the viewer) that the adventure was real. Characters Gaorangers Dream Sentai Red Warriors Demon Tribe Org *Duke Org Yabaiba *Duchess Org Tsuetsue *Lost Highness Rakushaasa *Orgettes Allies that appeared in the Clips *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *Colon *Yukiyo *Tsukiyo *Tetsu Bandai Rangers that appeared in the Clips Villains that appeared in the Clips *Black Cross Führer *Fire Mountain Mask General Magman *Queen Hedrian *Führer Hell Saturn *Farrah *Farrah Cat *Monster *Mason *Great Professor Bias *Thief Knight Kiros *Dr. Kemp *Butchy *Dr. Lehda *Rage Flying Boma Zulten *Galactic Empress Meadow *Emperor Tranza *Maria *Grey *Grifforzer *Lamie *Golem Soldiers *Cotpotros *Dorodoros *Emperor Bacchus Wrath *Empress Hysteria *Prince Buldont Monsters that appeared in the Clips *Bird Comb Mask *Desumasukular *Cactus Mozoo *Frog Evo *Marzo *Poison Bōma *Dora Ninja *Dora Chimaera *Dora Unicorn *Key Jester *Lady Earring *Kamaitachi *Bara Clothes *Thanatos *Spartan Others *Tetomu Mecha * Varidreen * Sky Ace * Battle Shark ** Battle Fever Robo * Denji Fighter / Daidenjin * Jaguar Vulcan ** Sun Vulcan Robo * Gogglecaesar ** GoggleRobo * Dyjupiter ** DynaRobo * BioDragon ** BioRobo * Shuttlebase ** ChangeRobo * Star Condor ** Flash King * Turbo Ranger ** Great Five * Liverobo ** Jet Falcon * Turborobo ** Turbo GT * Fiverobo ** Sky Alpha * Jet Icarus ** Jet Hawk * Daizyujin ** Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus * Dairen'oh ** Mythical Chi Beast Ryuuseioh * Muteki Shogun * Super Stealth Beast God Saruder * Ohranger Robo ** Sky Phoenix * RV Robo * V-Fire * Galaxy Mega * Delta Mega * Silver Armor King Gingaioh ** Starbeast GingaLeon * Victory Robo ** 99Machine Red Ladder * TimeRobo Alpha * V-Rex * GaoKing ** GaoLion ** GaoEagle ** GaoShark ** GaoBison ** GaoTiger * Soul Bird * GaoMuscle ** GaoGorilla ** GaoEagle ** GaoBear & GaoPolar ** GaoBison﻿ Continuity and Placement *For the Gaorangers, this fits easily between Quest 14 and Quest 15 due to not only having possession of the Soul Bird, but also being prior to the reawakening of Duke Org Rouki. Songs Aside from the opening theme, various insert songs from other Sentai appear in this special during various montages. The ending is a brand new song, Moero! Super Sentai Tamashii!!, which is a song that introduces the first 25 Sentai teams and even lists the villains they all faced. *'Opening': Gaoranger, Hoero *'Ending': Moero! Super Sentai Tamashii!! *'Insert Songs': **Sexual Lady (Choudenshi Bioman) **Seishun Circuit (Gekisou Sentai Carranger) **Blue Togetherness (Choudenshi Bioman) **Ore no Heart wa Yumejikake (Kagaku Sentai Dynaman) **Kokoro yo, Shinayaka ni Mae! (Kousoku Sentai Turboranger) **Yume no Tsubasa wo (Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan) **Choujuu Sentai Liveman (Choujuu Sentai Liveman) **Itsutsu no Kokoro de FiveRobo'' (Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman)'' Notes *This was the first crossover movie to include the largest number of gathered rangers from various Super Sentai series, until the Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle movie broke it's record. *Includes clips from every single Super Sentai series from Goranger to Gaoranger. *Hiroshi Miyauchi was the oldest Sentai actor to reprise his role as Sokichi Banba (Big One). *The 30th anniversary movie, GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai, also featured the current team teaming up with a veteran team rather than the previous team. The 35th series, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, in which the anniversary was celebrated in the series itself, differed from this. The 35th anniversary movie wasn't a vs. movie, their vs. movie having been a with Metal Heroes. The 35th anniversary movie, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, had the Gokaigers teaming up with the previous team and various past Rangers returning. *Due to the absence of Tsukumaro Ogami (GaoSilver), there is little to no focus on Sixth Rangers and Extra Heroes. *GoYellow becomes the first ranger to appear in three consecutives VS Movies with this film. After that, only three other rangers will match him: DekaBreak (appearing in both the VS Movies that featured the Dekaranger and GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai), Shinken Green and Shinken Gold (both appeared in both the VS Movies that featured the Shinkenger and in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle). **This doesn't count pre-series cameo teams (starting from Goseiger), who all appear in three movies starting with the movie prior to their show's premiere. *Big One's appearance marks the first time a ranger from J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai appears as a veteran, as the last appearance of his team (J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger) featured them as the "current" team. *This is the second time Gouki has teamed-up with the following Rangers: **His first team-up with Miku since Gingaman vs. Megaranger. **His first team-up with Daimon since GoGoFive vs. Gingaman. *Strangely, in the movie poster, MegaPink appears to be violet. *In the Red roll call, archive clips from Gorenger to Timeranger of the Reds announcing themselves were used. **With the archive footage used, music from certain roll calls could be heard alongside the fanfare music (originally from Gingaman) in the cases of Goro Sakurai, Jin, Takeru (Maskman), Ryu Tendoh, Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star, Goro Hoshino, and Kyousuke Jinnai. Further, because Turboranger didn't have the heroes introduce themselves individually, Riki/Red Turbo got a special new introduction for himself during the rollcall as well as they were the only characters to get new footage during the introduction of all Red Warriors as did Yusuke Amamiya. **Several Reds from the archive footage have appeared in Sentai beyond this film: ***''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' had a major number of them appearing in person, including Tsuyoshi Kaijou (Akarenger), Shirou Gou (Red1), Riki Honoo (Red Turbo), Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star (RyuuRanger), Gorou Hoshino (OhRed), Kyosuke Jinnai (Red Racer), Kenta Date (MegaRed) and Ryouma (GingaRed). ***Yamato Tribe Prince Geki (TyrannoRanger) returned in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends. ***Sasuke (NinjaRed) returned in the seventh episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger ***Though not appearing as Reds, the actors for Gaku Hoshikawa (FiveRed, Toshiya Fuji) and Matoi Tatsumi (GoRed, Ryuichiro Nishioka) do return in other Sentai roles beyond this movie; Toshiya Fuji and Ryuchiro Noshioka appears in Hurricanger as Human forms of Shurikenger. *The shot of red1 posing has his bio sword and holster on his left side instead of the right one. *Even though there was no episode of Power Rangers Wild Force that used actual footage from this film, the episode "Forever Red" did have a similar concept of past rangers coming back and all red rangers being together. *Although a number of Sentai heroes appeared untransformed in the clips, most were the female Sentai heroes during a montage of "shichi-henge" transformation. The only males to appear untransformed were Gouki's teammates (Ryouma, Hayate and Hikaru) during a flashback he has, and Daimon Tatsumi also in a flashback *''Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai'' was the eighth of fourteen crossover movies shown during the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As with the others, this movie was aired in half-hour parts (three rather than the regular two due to its longer runtime) an hour before the week's episode of Goseiger, there was also commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseigers about the teams and the storylines within the movie. * Gouki is somehow able to access the ginga lights during the fight scene near the end of the movie, even though Gingaman showed that all 5 members are needed for that to happen. *Strangely, despite being the team directly preceding the Gaorangers, none of the Timerangers were part of the Dream Sentai team which worked with the Gaorangers. Errors * During the swordsman montage it shows KingRanger, he doesn't a sword, but a staff See Also * Forever Red Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Anniversary Specials